


Anything Could Happen

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for draycevixen for the prompt Finch/Reese, drunk. ([On LJ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/645811.html?thread=87537331#t87547827))

Sloppy kisses, his hand inside John's shirt. Harold's not sure how they got here but he can't quite bring himself to care.

 

"I really shouldn't have let you get me this drunk, Mr. Reese. Anything could happen."

 

John stumbles, sways in Harold's grip. He laughs, soft-pitched and sweet, fumbling with the knot of Harold's tie. "I think I'm drunker than you. That's a feat considering my trawl - hic - I mean, tolerance."

 

Harold smiles beatifically up at him. "You got hiccups?"

 

John gives up on the tie and puts a hand on his own chest. "Seems like - hic - it."

 

"Hold your breath," Harold instructs, and then pushes into another kiss designed to take it away.


End file.
